The present disclosure relates mainly to a power semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device that is used as a high-voltage power device.
As high-voltage power devices which are used in high-voltage power electronics applications, vertical PN junction diodes are generally known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-323488). Further, vertical DMOSFET (Double-Diffusion Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) and IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) are generally known.